


It [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "It" by Lys ap Adin.</p>
<p>"Relena is under a lot of stress."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2877) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Length: 5:49  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/it.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
